Tommy's Purple Hair (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
"Guys I don't likes my purple hairs no mores," Tommy said messing with his hair "Why nots Tommy?" Dil asked "Well it was when mommy tookeded me to the hopsicle." Tommy said (Flashback) Didi had taken Tommy to the hospital to get his cast off finally as they sat in the waiting area as Didi sat Tommy in the chair next to her as Tommy watched the doctors, patients, and other people walk by them. Didi started reading a book she brought with her as other people sat nearby as two lady's sat nearby and were talking about Tommy and his hair. "Me and my mommy were waiting ins the waiting area. That's when I hearded some other mommies talking about my hairs." Tommy explained "Aw isn't that little boy's hair adorable, he's a little grape head." A lady sitting near Tommy said Tommy frowned as he ruffled his own hair, he didn't like being called grape head. Now he knew how Chuckie felt when everyone called him carrot top. "If you fixed up his hair, he'd look like a sweet little girl." The other lady said At this point Tommy was upset, he didn't like being called a girl or grape head. Tommy then started crying as Didi stopped reading her book and picked up Tommy trying to calm him down. "I know waiting isn't fun sweetie, it shouldn't be to much longer." Didi said as Tommy stop crying and pouted after his mom sat him back in the chair Just as Didi sat Tommy back down Dr. Robinson called for them as Didi picked up Tommy and took him to the room Dr. Robinson led Didi too as she sat Tommy down "Aren't you excited that you're getting your cast off sweetie?" Didi asked as Tommy frowned messing with his hair "I shall get what I need and be back in a moment Mrs. Pickles." Dr. Robinson said as he left them room Didi then noticed Tommy messing with his hair "Hm your hair has grown quite a lot snookums, it might be about time for you first hair cut." Soon Dr. Robinson came back and took Tommy's cast off as Tommy was a bit relieved that he could finally walk on his own and was able to do things on his own again. After everything was done Didi and Tommy headed to leave for the hospital. On the way out a few more people commented about Tommy's hair and calling him a grape head as lady came over a ruffled Tommy's hair telling Didi how she liked Tommy's hair and how you don't see too many people with purple hair around. As soon as the lady walked off, Tommy started crying again as Didi got to the car as she put Tommy in the car as Tommy calmed down once again as Didi drove off and left the hospital (Normal POV) "And that's why I don't likes my purple hair no mores." Tommy said "Don't worry Tommy there's nothing wrong with your hair being purple." Chuckie said "Well I still don't like it," Tommy said as the door bell rang as Betty, Chaz, and Kira were at the door as they came to pick up Kimi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil. Didi then remembered something "Oh that's right Tommy and Dil are spending the afternoon with Pop and Lulu," Didi then went and packed some things in a diaper bag for Tommy and Dil as Lulu and Lou showed up "Hey sprouts ready to spend the afternoon with your old grandma and grandpa?" Lou said as he picked up Dil "I see Tommy finally got his cast off, you must be happy little one." Lulu said picking up Tommy "Ah Pop, your here. Here's everything you'll need, have fun sweeties." Didi said as she handed Lou the diaper bag and kissed Tommy and Dil A little while later while Tommy and Dil were with Lou and Lulu, Tommy was still messing with his hair. "Is there a ways to changes your hair Tommy?" Dil asked Something then clicked in Tommy's head as he smiled "I think so Dilly, you sees grandpa had this hair in a tube and we useded it on Chuckie's hair to make it black. Maybe there's still some around here's that grandma or grandpa aren't usings." Tommy said as he stood up "Oh wow reallys? Let's go find somes." Dil said as he stood up as well With that Tommy and Dil went off to Lulu's bed room to find any kind of hair dye to change the color of Tommy's purple hair. (Tommy's POV) Dilly and I wents off to my grandma's room to sees if theres were any hairs in a tube like my grandpa had when Me and Chuckie turned Chuckie's hair black. When we gots to the room Dilly and I crawled arounds and looks on and ins stuffs. Dil, even though he didn't knows what it looks like, founded it. "Tommy is this its?" Dilly askeded me as he showeded me a tubey thing like grandpa haded befores just a different color. "Yeah that's its, now opens it and puts it on my head." I saids to Dilly Dilly then tried openings the tube but couldn't opens it "Tommy I can't opens it." Dilly said "Here let me sees it," I said as Dilly handed me the tubey thing as I openeded it. Even thoughs I had troubles opening its too, "Gots it," I handed it back to Dil Dilly looked insides of the tube saying it didn't look like hairs like I had said to Chuckie afore as I told him to just squeeze its on my head. Dilly then squeezed the tubey thing over my head as stuffs came out of it onto my hair (Dil's POV) I wanted to helps Tommy changes the color of his hairs as I went with hims to grandma's room to look for this tubey thing that had hairs in it. I soon founded it as Tommy tolded me to opens it, which I couldn't so Tommy opended it for me. When I lookeded in the bottle it didn't looked like hairs but Tommy tolded me to put it on his head and I dids but it still didn't looks like hairs. (Normal POV) Dil had squeezed some of the dye on Tommy's hair as it covered it with blonde hair dye. "Uh Tommy this doesn't looks like hairs," Dil's said again "I know Dilly," Tommy said as Lulu and Lou came into the room shocked to see Tommy's hair starting to turn blonde because of the dye "Oh no, Lou what are we going to do?" Lulu asked as she took the tube of dye from Dil "Well the dye won't come out for a while he's just going to have blonde hair for now." Lou said picking up Tommy as he and Lulu fixed Tommy's hair a bit before taking Tommy and Dil home Go to Part 2 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy's Purple Hair Chapters